Unexpected
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *SLASH* Part of my series of one-shots. Randy gets a surprise...


**The requested next part of my slash series. Don't like, don't read.**  
**Thank you to all who showed their support for this one being written.**

**I do not own Randy, Evan or Cody...shame...**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Evan smiled as he added the finishing touches to his surprise for Randy. The apartment had been transformed into a romantic boudoir as Evan had hung deep purple drapes and placed tall candles all around. As soon as Randy walked in he would see the new satin sheets bathed in candlelight. It was going to be perfect. Evan wanted Randy to know how much he meant to him.

He sat down on the couch and sipped a cup of coffee. He hoped the caffeine would give him an extra boost for tonight. About half an hour later the front door of the apartment clicked open after a key could be heard in the lock. Randy was home and it was time to surprise him. It was Evan who got a surprise though, when the person who had let themselves in was not his lover, but Cody…

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Cody asked.

"Me? I live here! How did you get a key?" Evan replied in shock.

"You live here? I thought Randy lived here…" Cody trailed off as he spotted the décor.

"We both live here." Evan said, hoping that he would get the message.

"As friends right? Cause I really can't see Randy going for you." Cody looked at Evan.

"Randy and me are together." the high flyer replied.

"Did Randy decorate?" Cody frowned at the surroundings. He completely disregarded what Evan had said.

"Actually, I did all this. It's my surprise for Randy." The high flyer told him.

"Well, I'm here to surprise Randy." Cody stated.

Evan's eyes widened with jealousy. He knew what kind of surprise Cody had planned. No way was he stealing Evan's man away from him. This was turning into a bad situation. The two men squared up to each other as they took part in an unspoken battle of dominance. Just before things got too heated, Randy arrived home.

"I'm home. Evan?" he called from the hallway.

"In here…" Evan called as he eyed Cody.

"I have to say, the candles are a nice touch. I can't wait to get you…" Randy stopped abruptly as he registered that Cody was standing beside Evan. What was going on? The Viper frowned and immediately walked over to stand protectively in front of Evan. Cody rolled his eyes, as if he wasn't convinced of the budding relationship between the two men in front of him.

"Cody." Randy nodded and eyed the young man curiously.

"Hi Randy. I thought I would surprise you, but it turns out that Evan already had that covered." Cody replied.

"It looks amazing baby." Randy looked at Evan and acknowledged his hard work.

"I have more planned." Evan replied and gave a mischievous grin.

"Sounds good." Randy smirked and placed a kiss on Evan's temple.

"Am I interrupting?" Cody asked as he stood with his arms folded.

"You want me to answer that?" Evan chipped in.

"Cody, I thought we had said our goodbyes…" Randy mused as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well, I assumed that after what happened last time, you'd be pleased to see me." Cody replied.

"That was my way of saying goodbye. The end of an era." The Legend Killer sighed.

Evan's heart couldn't bear it anymore. He fled to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. He flung himself onto the bed and cried silent tears. Those tear soon turned into heartbroken sobs, as he curled himself into a ball in the middle of the large bed. Every muscle in his body ached for Randy, yet at the same time every one was tensed with the fear of impending rejection.

His body shuddered as the sobbing continued. He curled up tighter and screwed his eyes shut as the pain of heartbreak stabbed him in the chest repeatedly. He didn't hear the door of the room open… Strong tattooed arms snaked around his waist and warm breath tickled hid neck.

"Go away." Evan sobbed.

"Evan…" Randy sighed into his neck.

"Go to him. Go to Cody. Cause that's who you want, isn't it?" the high flyer sniffed back tears.

"No! I want you!" Randy replied seriously.

"I don't believe you." Evan shook his head as fresh tears emerged.

"Cody's gone. It's just you and me…" Randy whispered.

"What…?" the high flyer asked as he sat up a little.

Randy took the young man's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed the young man's lips, taking in the bitter taste of the tears. Evan broke the kiss and looked away. Why would Randy do this to him? It was obvious that he would never match up to Cody when it came to Randy's affections.

"Evan, look at me." The Viper demanded calmly.

"You think I'm weak?" Evan asked him.

"No! I love you Evan. You don't understand how beautiful and amazing you are…" Randy replied.

"Do you mean it?" the high flyer asked the older man.

"I promise." Randy nodded.

Evan looked down and stared at the droplet patterns that his falling tears had made on the clean bed sheets. His lover lifted his chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The high flyer gazed in to the Viper's soulful blue eyes with his own teary brown eyes.

"I want to know, do you love me?" Randy asked him.

"Of course I do!" Evan replied.

"You promise?" Randy asked, raising a brow.

"I have loved you for the longest time…" Evan sighed.

"Prove it." The older man said.

"What…?" Evan frowned confusedly.

"Show me how much you love me." Randy smirked a little.

"Do you mean…?" the high flyer gasped.

"I'm all yours…" Randy nodded.

Evan sat shocked for a minute or so, before his lips curved into a mischievous smile. He grabbed Randy and pulled him into an intense kiss. He needed to remember everything because after all, what were the chances of this situation arising again? He chewed on Randy's bottom lip and savoured the taste, which was mostly the cigarette that he must have smoked on the way home.

Randy didn't need to say anything as the young man removed his own shirt, followed by the Viper's. The high flyer licked his lips in anticipation as he planted kisses all over the tanned chest of his lover. He lovingly nuzzled Randy's neck, tracing his fingertips across the older man's tattoos.

The Legend Killer watched with curious eyes as Evan unfastened his jeans and slid them down. Randy assisted by lifting his hips from the bed and gave a knowing look as he prepared for the younger man's assault on his body. A moment later he let out a snake-like hiss as Evan's lips embraced his length. Randy had to stay in submission to his lover, which was easier said than done. The Viper closes his eyes and tangled a hand in the high flyer's dark hair.

"Oh, Evan…" he sighed.

"Look at me." Evan mumbled.

Randy opened his eyes and stared down at the younger man. He didn't look as if he was doing anything special, but damn, did Randy feel some incredible sensations. Evan's brown eyes were locked to Randy's steely blue ones as he worked his lover into raptures with his mouth. The Legend Killer wished that he could hold on for just a little bit longer, but there was no chance of that.

"Evan…I'm so close right now." He panted as he tried to regain his composure.

The young man continued to stare right at him as Randy's climax took him over. The Viper kept his tight grip on the high flyer's hair as he felt his body returning to its normal state. Evan licked his lips and moved to straddle his lover. His brown eyes glinted as he eyed what he had reduced the apex predator to. Randy leaned up to capture a taste of the young man's lips. Evan obliged, but pinned him back down when he began to dominate.

"No Randy! I haven't finished yet…" Evan grinned with his pearly white smile.

"You love me more than that?" Randy raised his brow.

"You'll see…" the younger man nodded.

Randy licked his own lips and sat up against the pillows as he watched Evan slowly removed his jeans and boxers. The Viper chewed his bottom lip as he remembered how well endowed Evan was. It was always Randy who topped though, so in all fairness Evan should get his turn. He was drawn back from his thoughts when he realised that the high flyer was now right in front of him.

"Ready?" he asked the older man.

"Sure." Randy nodded and captured another kiss from his lover.

The two Missouri natives became a tangle of limbs. A couple of minutes later Evan looked the Viper in the eye and gave an unspoken request. Randy nodded and smiled, instead of a smirk. He relaxed as much as he could, as the high flyer manoeuvred them so that he could gain easy entry. This was a first for both of the men. Evan had never topped and Randy had never bottomed. The younger man furrowed his brow as he slipped himself inside of the Viper.

"Evan…" Randy took a sharp intake of breath.

"Did I hurt you?" the high flyer asked him.

"No, I was just tense." The older man replied.

"Pay attention, cause this is how much I love you." Evan grinned.

Randy closed his eyes as Evan gave a thrust. It felt good, but he was unsure that it would feel as good with anyone apart from his fellow Missouri native. The pace was building up as Evan broke into a sweat. He was determined to make this worthwhile for Randy. He pulled his lover towards him as their mouths connected. Tongues battled for dominance as the high flyer continued thrusting himself into the Viper.

"Damn it Evan! You're killing me here." Randy sighed in ecstasy.

"You want more?" Evan asked mischievously.

The Legend Killer frowned in disbelief as the high flyer grabbed his erection and began slowly and deliberately working his length. Randy hissed as the high flyer pulled his hand away before anything else happened.

"Evan!" Randy growled.

"You asked for it." Evan shrugged.

The younger man began to work Randy's girth in his hand as he matched it to the frequency of his thrusts into the Legend Killer. There was no way that Randy would be able to take anymore, although he was determined to try. He gritted his teeth together as he felt the familiar stirring within his body. The high flyer watched his lover's glazed over expression as he gave the final thrusts his best.

"I…love…you…Randy…" Evan panted as he came to a shuddering climax.

Randy let out a growl as he arched his back and erupted his own load over Evan's hand. In a haze of post coital afterglow, he looked at the young man.

"I love you too." He sighed and pulled Evan into his side.

"I was worried that the new sheets might have been wasted." Evan said.

"None of that was wasted on me." Randy told him.

"I do love you. It wasn't just about getting to top." Evan added.

"I'm not sure I can handle that again any time soon." The Viper sighed.

"I'm happy to bottom for you." The younger man smiled as he stroked Randy's chest.

"You'll be the only person doing anything for me." Randy nodded and kissed his lover.

**What do you think?**

**I would be very interested in your reviews.**

**Should I leave it here or write more in future?**

**Thanks for reading! XXX**


End file.
